justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Loochador
The Loochador a.k.a. Rocket Boat is a vehicle in Just Cause 3. It's a part of the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Description It's an armored jet-powered boat, armed with missiles and miniguns. Considering that it's mostly made up of angled flat panels, it might have been a stealth boat in its stock condition. The externally mounted weapons would substantially decrease its stealthiness. Development history It was built by the Black Hand and stolen from them by Rico and one of Annika's buddies during the mission The Setup. Originally it was an unarmed boat with no name in the HUD. During the mission, Tom Sheldon provided weapons and Looch upgraded and weaponized the boat. Items added by Looch: *Two missile launchers on big frames that extend out of the walls. *Two miniguns on rotatable connectors on the front corners. *He said that he improved the boats agility, but it's unknown if the boat's handling actually changed. The mass of the weapons would counter anything he did. *Revolving radar antenna on the top. It's not known what it actually does, since the player does not see any radar data. *4 handrails on the front. *1 lifebuoy on the left side. Looch proposed to name it "Rocket Boat", because the boat is armed with some, but Rico named it "Loochador" in reference to both Looch and Mexican wrestlers. Performance It is the fastest boat in the game. On rough seas it can get up to about 80 knots. On the longest lake and with the aid of nitrous Gear Mods, it can reach the highest average speed of about 140 knots. The largest number that it can reach for under a second at a time is just over 170 knots. Even lake water has some small waves, which limits speed by making the boat jump a little. The boat can turn around nearly instantly, but turning that fast also stops it for a moment. The weapons automatically lock onto enemy soldiers, vehicles and chaos objects (even Small Destructibles). The missiles turn pretty sharply, but they can not hit anything too close and they don't prioritize targets. The miniguns can be aimed manually and are more efficient against close targets. The boat is very well armored and can take large amounts of small arms fire. It does not stand up to gunfire from the Corvette for long, but as long as the boat isn't stationary, there's no reason to worry about that. The only drawback are the two rudders, which can easily get stuck behind various edges (like docks) that the boat could otherwise get over. The boat can also be steered in the air, due to it being powered by a jet engine. Locations *Has to be driven during the mission The Setup. *Has to be driven during the mission The Heist Begins. *At a dock at Grotta Contrabandero during special circumstances. It disappears from here if the game is reloaded, so this place works only once. **Just after the mission The Setup. **Right after the mission The Heist Begins. *Unlocks at Rebel drop after the mission The Setup. Trivia *As an armed high-performance boat, it's a successor to the Bald Eagle Persuader from Just Cause and the MTA Powerrun 77 from Just Cause 2. *It may be based on the vaguely similar real world DV-15 Interceptor, as both are meant for patrols and interdiction in coastal waters. Gallery Loochador Front Quarter.jpg Loochador Rear Quarter.jpg Loochador Front.jpg Loochador Left Side.jpg Loochador Right Side.jpg Loochador Rear.jpg Loochador Minigun Close up.jpg Loochador Missile Close up.jpg Loochador Engine Close up.jpg Loochador Bow On Foot.jpg Loochador Top Front.jpg Loochador Top Rear.jpg Loochador Stern On Foot.jpg The Setup (JC3) - Looch explains boat concept.png|Looch explains boat concept. The Setup (JC3) - unmodded nameless boat side.png|Unmodded, still in its original Black Hand stock configuration. The Setup (JC3) - unmodded nameless boat rear.png The Setup (JC3) - Looch explains boat details.png|Looch talks about the boat's new abilities. The Setup (JC3) - Looch proposes boat name.png|Looch proposes a name for it. JC3 Loochador (in trailer at the Cove).png|As seen in the Bavarium Sea Heist trailer. Docked at Grotta Contrabandero. Note the Imperator Bavarium Tank in the background, which is only parked there between certain storyline missions. Loochador (in trailer, flying).png|As seen in the Bavarium Sea Heist trailer. The boat jumps on rough seas at high speed. Jumping at will can be added to any boat using Gear Mods. JC3 loading (Loochador weapons and Stingray).png|Normally the loading screen picture and text are a random combination. The Heist Begins (fleet battle, getting backup).png|Fighting a Black Hand fleet during the mission The Heist Begins. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Bavarium Sea Heist Category:Boats